Descendants: the path of Haydn
by ignatiusultimus
Summary: what happens when a VK tries to survive in Auradon on her own?
1. The Beginning

So, i'm gonna start a Descendants fanfic. But before i start, i decided i should introduce my characters. As tacky as i know these sort of things are, i figured it would make more sense to do this so that you can understand my characters and know more about them.

The main character is Haydn, daughter of Hades, one of the four VKs in the story. The other three won't show up too much often, but they will. She's 16, born in auradon actually. See, when Hades brought Megara's boyfriend back from the dead, the deal was more than just Megara's soul. Hades knew he might not be able to hold her all the time, so he made one more deal: her first child. Not just to have the first born, but to be the father. Megara didn't let Hercules know, giving birth without him there. The moment Haydn was born, Pain and Panic showed up. A deal with a god is still a deal, regardless of any current situation. Before the child was even named, Pain and Panic took her, returning with her to the Isle. it wasn't until she was was 12 that she figured what the truth was. Ever since then, she had been determined to find her mother, to leave the island for good.

Next up is Tammy, daughter of Tarzan. Since the DVD sequels aren't canon, she is an

only child. 15, born in Auradon and raised there all her life. originally born in the Jungle, she decided to go to Auradon Prep, to both of her parent's acceptance. Much like her parents, she's always up for adventure, wanting to see new things and meet new people. She is one of three AKs in the story, and the leader of her group

Next is Elis, Son of Elsa. though he inherited the same magical powers his mother had, he's had a lot better time controlling them due to accepted practice and help from other magically inclined persons. While it is impossible to shut them off completely, he is widely discouraged from using them in order to stay with the magicless society, especially in school. However, he often sneaks a use of them if he feels the situation warrants it.

Amelia is the cousin of Elis, daughter of Anna and Kristoff.

Shay is the son of Shan Yu, Haydn's best friend on the Isle.

Quinn is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, the only other girl in their group.

Wallace is the son of William Clayton and the older brother of Clay.

-

Haydn sighed as she stood at the register of her father's shop.It was almost three and there had been no business whatsoever. She stood behind the counter, playing with a bottle as the doors opened.

"Welcome to Tartarus Bar and Grill, what can I-" Stopping, she frowned as she glanced at who walked in, a tall, thin, and pale blue man. His black business suit seemed to contrast with his bright blue hair. His face was long and thin, very similar to his hooked nose. This was Hades, previous Lord of the Underworld and God of the Dead.

Haydn frowned. "oh...hey dad."

Hades grinned, his fang like teeth shining in the light. "Haydn, my little nutmeg, how has business been?" His footsteps were silent; if Haydn didn't see his legs moving, she would have sworn he was floating. The world seemed to darken as he passed, as if he was sucking the light and joy from the world around him.

Haydn shrugged. "not many customers today. Apparently, they're all gathered Dragon Square for some big announcement." She glanced at him, squinting a bit. "I didn't want to go without you."

Hades chuckled, rubbing her blue hair. "Good girl. Come on, let's go see what this is about." Haydn nodded, following her father out of the building. They navigated the thin alleys and back roads, taking the long way. Any way to avoid the main streets of light. Her father prefered to remain in the shadows, where a little light they gave off was as clear as possible. Though his flaming hair had long since been removed, eh still gave off his godly light, though only barely.

Eventually, they got to the center of town, standing in the shadow of an awning as a very fancy dressed man stood on the fountain ledge. "Attention, people of...the Isle of the Lost." He voice was shaky. He was obviously from Auradon. He looked at a scroll, his hands shaking as much as his words. "With the coronation of Prince Ben in one week' time, the prince has declared his first official order." Haydn rolled her eyes as the currier went on about the history of Auradon. Every time a message came from there, this happened.

Her eyes drifted down the alley next to her. A couple streets over, she saw a figure pass, dancing. Looking she frowned. Mal, the daughter of Maleficent and unofficial leader of the Villain Kids, was there, along with the rest of her gang. Haydn growled, clenching a fist as Jay passed. He was the one who had pushed her out. He was the reason she wasn't in the group. He was-

She jumped a bit as he father nudged her. "You're smoking." it was true, smoke had started drifting off of her. Though magic didn't work, including her and her father's fire abilities, with enough emotion, smoke would still coil off of them.

Haydn sighed, trying to calm herself. She looked back at the messenger, listening.

"...as his first act as King, Ben will invite four children to attend Auradon and be accepted by the population." chatter started amongst the crowd. The man rose his voice. "The Prince has chosen as his first guests: Carlos, Son of Cruella, Evie, Daughter of the Evil Queen, Mal, Daughter of Maleficent, and Jay, Son of Jafar." Haydn's growled, smoke thickening around her when Jay's name was called. Her father placed his hand on her back, pushing her away.

Back at the restaurant, Haydn screamed an ear piercing shriek, grabbing a table. She flipped, it, causing it to fly across the room. A black handprint was burned into the wood on the bottom.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Her father watched as she paced around, smoke filling the room. "That cocky, rude, upstart thief gets to go and i have to stay! This is...it's..."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Not fair?"

She glared at him, red eyes meeting his own. "It's an outrage! Why does he get to go and i have to stay!"

Hades rolled his eyes, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled a cigar out, pushing it against the burnst table mark. Still hot, the mark lit the cigar quickly and Hades put it in his mouth. "Calm down Haydn, this is-"

She turned to face him. "Shut up! Just shut up! Just because you're fine being stuck in this disgusting bar with these freaks as customers doesn't mean i want to fail like you did!"

His eyes flashed, going from their usual yellow to red for a split second. Haydn gasped, realizing that she had yelled at her father. She bowed her head in fear, the smoke ending. "I-i'm sorry father. That was rude of me."

Hades nodded. "Go find Pestilence and Phobia. Come back to me when you've cooled off." she nodded, turning and quickly walking off. Pestilence and Phobia were her aids, the children of her father's own aids, Pain and Panic. They were about as useless and stupid as their fathers, but made excellent targets when her or her younger brother were upset.

She grabbed her sword on the way, shouting. "Phobia! Pestilence! Last one of you to get on the grounds gets to be my first victim!" she heard scrambling above her as she walked outside to a large dirt rectangle. Turning, she crossed her arms, waiting.

Two figures came running out of the house, tripping over each other and themselves. Phobia, Son of Pain, and Pestilence, Daughter of Panic. Like their fathers, they were fairly small, full grown yet barely taller than Haydn. Phobia was dressed in his usual, a light purple pair of sweatpants and a matching shirt. A small pink heart lay on the left shoulder-area. Pestilence, on the other hand, wore a light blue dress that stretched down to her knees. It was sleeveless, the straps fairly thin. Like their fathers before them, they were rarely apart, with Phobia often taking control and Pestilence being the counterargument to his ideas.

They got in front of her at the same time, dropping to their knees and bowing, both speaking. "Mighty Haydn, we are here to serve." Haydn frowned, a bit disappointed. "You both got here at the same time." They glanced at each other, hoping to get off, when she shrugged. "I guess i'll have to fight you both at once."

Haydn sat down at the dinner table. her hair was wet from her shower after training. She pushed her food around, glancing at her little brother as he ate. Her father glanced between them, taking a bite. "So, Haydn. You missed the send off of our newest exchange students."

Haydn slumped lower. "I was training with Phobia and Pestilence."

Hadie giggled. "It was amazing! They had this cool limo and the driver pressed a button that opened the barrier and created a magic bridge and-"

"Hadie, enough." the boy jumped a bit as his father spoke, nodding towards Haydn. Smoke had started curling off of her.

Hades sighed, looking at his daughter. "Haydn, Maleficent called some of us leaders of the Island after the children left. The Fates have chosen those four for a reason." he folded his hands, leaning forward. "Maleficent has a plan, and she has assured us that at the end, we will be in charge."

Haydn looked at him in shock. "Wh...how?"

Hades grinned. "Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Maleficent's daughter and her friends are going to take it and bring it back. 'Til then, we simply have to wait." he leaned back. "Soon...we will be free."

Haydn leaned back, her mind trying to process the news. The idea of getting off the island was incredible, everything she had ever dreamed of. "M-may i be excused?" Hades grinned, nodding as his daughter stood up, shuffling off to her room.

Haydn went up to her room, sighing and collapsing onto her bed, closing her eyes her head was pounding, a thunking noise that rung in her ear like a beak on a windo-

She sat up quickly, looking at the window. A falcon sat there, pecking the glass, a note tied to it's leg.

"Hurricane!" she got up, running over and opening the window. The bird hopped in, cawing. Hurricane belonged to her friend, Shay, son of Shan yu. It tapped it's foot to emphasise the note tied to it.

Haydn untied it, petting the bird. She unfolded it, reading: THE USUAL SPOT, TEN O'CLOCK. Glancing at the clock, she smirked, looking at the bird. "Tell Shay i'll be there." the bird nodded, flying around the room and out the window.

Haydn climbed out her window quickly, making sure all the lights in house were out. She grinned, running across her lawn. She sprinted to the town, stopping as she got to the alleyway. She walked onto the main street, trying to blend in with the people walking. There were always people up, walking around and going through stores at all times. Most places were either open at all times or had a partner they would switch shifts with. Her father's bar switched with Ursula's restaurant. When the Tartarus bar and grill was closed, Ursula's Fish and Chips was open, and vice versa. Haydn had never really gotten along with Uma, Ursula's daughter, but was on better terms with her than she was with Mal and her gang.

Haydn ducked into another alley, checking to make sure she wasn't followed. She went to a rusty metal door, knocking on it. It creaked open, a pale-skinned boy's head poking out.

"How fast can a raven fly?"

Haydn grinned,crossing her arms. "Not faster than a bullet."

The boy chuckled, pushing the door open. "You're late. Hurricane said you'd be here at ten."

Haydn chuckled. "Sorry Shay, my dad went to bed later than usual."

Shay chuckled. "Whatever. Come on, the others are waiting."

She followed him down the hallway. Shay, son of Shan Yu, had been Haydn's best friend ever since they were kids. Though rarely leaving each others side and never trying to make friends with anyone else, they had somehow picked up Quinn, daughter of the queen of Hearts, and Wallace, son of Clayton and older brother to Clay. it was actually Wallace who suggested using the abandoned basement of Shan Yu's restaurant as a hangout space. Though originally made as a storage space, Haydn and her friends altered it to fit their own needs. It held four beanbags, a mini fridge stocked with snacks and drinks, and various other decorations and activities brought by the kids.

Haydn chuckled, crossing her arms. "Place still stinks Shay."

Shay rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk. You're place smells like hell itself keeled over and died."

Haydn chuckled, sitting down. "I wish he would sometimes." she snapped. Wallace opened the fridge, tossing her a bottle of water as Quinn chuckled.

"Oh you don't mean that Haydn. Hades has his...problems...but he's a good guy. I mean..." she frowned as Haydn's glare. "He's better than most people. You could have been saddled with anyone as a parent. Ursula. Facilier." she frowned, her voice barely above a whisper for the last one. "Maleficent."

All four kids shivered. Quinn looked around, as if the mere mention of her name will bring her flying to them. But nothing arrived, of course. Haydn looked at the clock; half past eight in the night. She nodded. Maleficent was most likely in her castle, sleeping. Haydn opened her bottle of water, taking a drink.

"You have a point there Quinn. Hell, i could've ended up with your mom!" the others laughed as Haydn stood up, puffing out her cheek. "Quinn, who was that witch who insulted my dress!" her voice was higher pitched as she tried to mimic the Queen of Hearts voice. Her friends laughed as Quinn stood up, curtsying.

"I'm sorry mother. She just said that it wasn't her style."

Haydn frowned. "How dare she! Off with her head!" she broke down laughing, collapsing back into her chair as quinn giggled, sitting.

Shay crossed his arms. "God Quinn, you're mom is so annoying."

Quinn giggled. "Yeah, like your father is any better? 'Shay, why are the shrimp so small? Our customers need larger shrimp!"

Wallace frowned. "Hey, we all have bad parents." he waved his arm. "That's why we're here."

The laughter died as they all thought, remembering the history of the isle.

Quinn, being the optimist of the group, tried to fake a smile. "Well, yeah, it's bad here. But we're not stuck here, not anymore." the others looked at her as she grinned, standing. "Auradon. Prince Ben is bringing kids over! He might pick us! He already picked Mal's group!"

Haydn mimicked her cheery voice and smile, mocking it. "Yeah, and we can go hang out with princesses and i can date Jay again!" she frowned. "Grow up Quinn. No one is coming for us. Mal and her crew will be back within the week." Quinn sat down as Haydn crossed her arms. "There's only one way we're getting off this island...we find a way off ourselves."

The others looked at her, in shock. Quinn was the first to speak. "But...the barrier."

Haydn nodded, explaining what her father had told her about Maleficent's plan. They stared as she grinned. "If Mal is able to get the wand back here, we can take down the barrier from the inside out. And once we do that, we'll be free."

They looked at each other before Wallace chuckled. "We better find out the exact date then." they looked at him as he stood up. "Even if Mal does get the barrier down, Auradon probably has some contingency plan in order to get it back up. We'll need to move as quickly as we can in order to escape."

Shay stood up too, staring at him. "So what do we do?"

Wallace crossed his arms. "We wait, we listen, and we learn. Maleficent is most likely going to keep the town council updated, which means at the very least, Haydn will have access to the information directly as it happens."

Haydn nodded, standing. "The rest of you can start packing. Everything we may need, food, clothes, anything. Wallace, grab some weapons from your father, make sure he doesn't know you've got them. Quinn, you're in charge of packing my bag. If i'm gonna be learning as much as i can, i won't have a lot of time to do it myself."

Quinn giggled, standing. "Oh don't worry Haydn. I'll make sure we got you plenty of cute clothes."

Haydn smiled, turning to Shay. "shay, you're in charge of the food. We don't need anything fancy, just simple. Fruits, vegetables, the basics.."

Shay nodded. "Right."

Haydn nodded, eyes scanning her three friends. "When the day comes, we'll meet here first. We'll keep our supplies here. I know where there's a ship we can get in order to get off. I've practiced on it, so i know how to run it."

The room filled with silence, interrupted by only Hurricane making the occasional sound. Haydn sighed. "This may be our last chance guys. If we don't get off the island now..." her voice drifted off, and they knew what she meant. If they couldn't get off, then there was no where else. If they couldn't get off the island, they were doomed.

Wallace held out his hand, forming it into a fist. "We'll get off. Together."

Shay nodded, placing his fist next to Wallace's. "And we'll do it together."

Quinn smirked, joining them. "Because we're rotten."

They all looked at the last member of the group. Haydn smiled, joining them, her eyes scanning her friends' faces: Quinn's, a look of giddy joy, Shay's, of eager excitement, and Wallace's, without a smile, a look of determined resolution.

Haydn nodded. "To the core."

The next few days were a bit off. Haydn spent more time in the hangout then she did at work or home. Four bags were packed, full of food, clothes, and various other supplies. Haydn constantly watched the television, spoke with her father. A lot had happened in Auradon. It was surprising that the other kids weren't back already, and Jay and Carlos had somehow joined some sort of sports team in the kingdom.

Haydn sat in the bar, watching the screen. The coronation was a fancy affair, played everywhere, even on the isle. All the biggest events in Auradon were used as a way to show off, and this was no exception. She was severely bored, watching as Mal and Ben rode up to the stand. She had somehow convinced the prince to start dating her, probably using some spell. Many people saw it as a trick, a way to gain power quickly in order to win for the isle. Haydn saw otherwise. She saw this simply as Mal doing what she did best: ruining lives. Both the lives of those on the island and of those in Auradon.

She stared at the screen, half excited, half bored. The room was filled with other people, all waiting for something to happen, waiting for Mal to make any sort of move. She knew that it was unlikely that anything would happen, especially since-

There! Haydn perked up, staring intently, a flash of movement had appeared on the screen and...the wand was gone! People started whispering as Haydn felt herself heating up. The camera panned to a hand, holding the wand, a blast of energy shooting out and-

The ground started to shake. People screamed and shouted, but Haydn didn't notice them. She ran out of the room, staring at the sky. the energy blast had traveled all the way from Auradon, hitting the barrier around the island, which slowly sunk.

Hadyn stared in amazement. "My gods...she actually did it..." the barrier was a beautiful gold, slowly sinking down towards the horizon, like an animal that had been forced to open its mouth.

A laugh snapped her out of trance. She looked up, seeing a cloud of Black smoke flying through the air. Maleficent.

She frowned, racing through the streets. She ducked through everyone outside, ducking down the alley and pounding on the door to the hangout. When there was no answer she growled, yanking it open. "Shay! Quinn! Wallace! Hurry!"

No response. She ran down the stairs, looking around. Four bag laid on the floor, none of them touched. She grabbed hers, running out of the hangout. She had to act fast. Who knew how long it would take for the barrier to rise again. She would not miss her chance.

She ran out of the building, running towards the docks.

"Hadyn!" she froze, turning to face the shouter. Her father. He stared at her, anger on his face, disappointment in his eyes. She frowned, facing him completely.

"I can't stay here father. I have to go. I have to find ier. And you can't stop me." she held out her hand, a ball of fire forming in it.

Hades stared at her before turning. "Don't call me father. I have no daughter anymore." He walked off as her eyes teared up. She wiped them, frowning and turning, continuing her trip.

She looked around the docks, running to her boat. The earth shook again. Looking, her eyes grew wide. The barrier had started rising like a dome, slowly overtaking the island. She pushed the boat off, getting in and rowing quickly. Looking up, she frowned, seeing the barrier closing in. a voice called to her and she looked, frowning. Quinn and the others stood on the beach, bags in hand. Haydn teared up again, rowing quickly and looking away. She barely made it outside the barrier before it closed, sealing the island in again. The glowing dome faded, disappearing as if it wasn't there.

Haydn looked at the island of Auradon. Her new home. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she hoped she was ready for it.


	2. update

**Hey, sorry about being gone so long, even though only like, one person probably cares. I've had a lot on my plate. i'm probably gonna end up deleting this story and redoing it, its not really how i want it to go. thanks for your patience, i'll upload the new one when i get it done.**

 **to** KLRocks100 **, thanks. hope you're not too upset.**


End file.
